


无法

by xiyu12



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyu12/pseuds/xiyu12
Summary: ooc私设ABO，含特殊部位全员有病，身体的，脑子的文笔随风飘，逻辑打水漂全文以韩国文化写，可能有误，ex.年龄计算缘更，可能坑
Relationships: Kim Chan Mi/Seo Yoo Na, Kim Seolhyun/Shin Jimin
Kudos: 15





	无法

**“人类嫌弃蟑螂的肮脏、贪得无厌，以及永无止尽的繁衍，然而人相较之下也只比它们多了更卑鄙的心机罢了。”——出自隔离区自杀者手书。**

自然演化下的天性在科学家从植物中萃取出可抑制发情的因子，并着手研发出使Alpha与Omega皆可摆脱发情本能的药剂后，人类似乎能够更为自信的将自己和畜生区分开来。

原来一直被视为生殖工具的Omega有了与Alpha跟Beta对抗的本钱，社会不免走向性别平等的方向——当然Alpha仍具有绝对主宰力量。

然而或许是人类因此自大的德性再次得罪了地球，仅是一夕，不知成因的腥红色暴风不分日夜地区席卷了全世界，宛如龙卷风的破坏力让数亿人流离失所。

但真正使得社会崩坏的原因，归根究底只不过是一罐数毫升而已的液体。

受无法制止的紊乱信息素相互影响的Alpha与Omega肆意交媾不顾场所，跟街边发情的犬只没两样，掌权的Alpha们在开会时扑上迎来发情期却不能自制的Omega秘书时才后知后觉发现严重性，不过为时已晚，糜烂与罪恶已经嬉戏在人间乐园中。

闻得到信息素却不被影响的Beta们悄悄动作，在其他人尚不明了的情况下夺过政权，各国速度不一致，可终归是同样的结果。

他们找出两个性别的发情期解决办法，简单粗暴，就只是让他们严加注意自己的周期规律，在来临前一天开始禁止外出。

当然信息素之间交缠复杂，意外不断。

所幸避孕药的材料依然健在。

1.

阳光刺眼，照下来却很舒服。

申智珉坐在天台破了一道口的围栏下，晃荡着两只脚，春天暖呼呼的风吹起她眼上的刘海，清晰地将校园一角树丛后的景象纳入眼底。申智珉百无聊赖地耸拉眼皮，墨水色的眼瞳印着拥吻的身影，她嗤了一声，挪开目光到蓝的发白的天际。

申智珉手边热度渐散的，她翘了半节课到食堂买的便当盖子上已经覆了层地上翻飞的泥沙。她干脆抱到怀里，对着它们嘟囔道：“怎么今天这么慢。”

众所皆知，申智珉不爱与人交流，成天顶着凶神恶煞的表情独来独往的连课都没上几堂，要不是身为Alpha中的异类，班上的人估计也叫不出她的名字。

惯于流浪在校园角落的野猫在去年开始被拴住了。

起初申智珉不死心，越发往偏僻处躲，她是不介意浑身沾满尘土，结果她拼了命避开的人总能从器材室、矮墙后，还有废弃教室之类的地方找到她，蜜色肌肤上鲜明的白牙时刻讽刺着她灰头土脸的努力。

骄傲的猫死心了，不愿意离开校园边界的她订下天台作为午间的休憩处，自带一股冷气场赶跑原来也会在这闲晃的人类。

后来申智珉才发现那大傻个原来是卖乖跟警卫套交情换来监视器的画面才能找到她。

不过都无所谓了，习惯了被人挠下巴的野猫也习惯了在原地等人。

只是往常不出五分钟就能窜到眼前的高个迟了很久，申智珉犹豫着要不要发讯息问她是不是学生会有事要忙，下一刻被跳在手机屏幕的熟悉名字吓得一抖，差点手滑将手机扔到六楼下的花圃。

申智珉一边拍胸口镇定一边接起电话，“雪炫？”

Beta统治的社会相较更为古老的拥有至高权的Alpha国家对Omega有宽容的待遇，但比起抑制剂消失前的时代仍是糟透了，平权团体多数转型成Omega保护协会，当然还有依然坚持性别平等理念的人在坚持，可是败给生理构造的Omega确实再难自控。

Alpha亦如此，针对这两个性别制造的乱象，Beta掌权的各国领导决议制定世界法律——公共场合因发情期造成动荡的Alpha与Omega将关入隔离区数天进行自我控管教育。

本意是好的，但是从古至今的龌龊事即便换了领导依然不会改变，由内开始腐败的体制让隔离区的管理开始失序，Alpha的隔离区成了角斗场，充斥各种强烈信息素的窄小空间因为Beta管理员的漠视，在得不到纾解而暴躁的Alpha彼此的冲突演变成血肉横飞的日常。再看Omega待的地方，没有血腥，却有扑天的靡靡之音，浑身发软无法克制地渴望肉欲的Omega们是刀俎上肥美的鱼肉，那里成为平民百姓免费享受鱼水之欢的妓院，Beta管理员完全不阻挠人群的进入，自己偶尔也会下场娱乐一番。

隔离区教给里面的人的课程仅剩下生命的可悲之处。

世界各地皆如此，韩国也没逃过。

荒唐的游戏规则无法制止，平权团体与保护协会也只做到让Omega不至于沦为关在家中或隔离区的生育工具，出门、上学、工作照旧，可一旦被人举报在有第二人的空间发情，没人拦得住配有装备的兴奋的Beta巡逻员。

申智珉有幸拜访过融合人间至善与至恶的浑浊地。

隔离区藏在救命的医院底层。

经常出入病房的她带着一派天真闯入无边炼狱，被人带出来时顺便把无暇葬在那里。

年仅十四岁未分化的她并未遭到任何生理上的荼毒，日益冷漠的性子却是父母眼中的焦急。

而她现在的忧虑胜过当年的父母。

多病的Alpha空有素质好的头衔，实则比Omega还羸弱。

她拔腿跑向离天台最近的楼梯，才刚下去三楼便脑袋缺氧。申智珉被欺凌的时候没有怨过破败的身体，此刻却恨透了这副累赘的躯体。

晕眩的头部除了蚊鸣般的噪音，还有数分钟前金雪炫相隔电磁波模糊的嗓音。

“……姐姐……怎么办……我发情了……”

纷杂的思绪聚拢不出最佳解答，申智珉头发甩的像鞭条，企图维持清明，发现毫无作用后放弃了浪费气力的举动，一门心思朝隔壁栋有学生会专用的讨论室移动。

途中她穿过熙攘的学生，也越过惹人厌的Alpha发情的信息素味道。

她恍然明白理应再过四天才迎来发情期的金雪炫怎么就乱了规律。

讨论室在的楼层午餐时间没有人的踪迹，申智珉来不及庆幸，气也顾不上换，率先打开门。

风暴似的信息素使她连毛孔都张开来，本能地贪图Omega诱人的味道。

牛奶味的。

申智珉关门上锁，也把自己关进磨人的刑罚中。

她靠着门扉瘫软在地，四处张望。讨论室不大，唯一一扇窗子关起来了，室内仿佛下过春雨黏腻，她再继续看下去，潮湿的根源正瑟缩于角落，用惊魂未定的通红眼睛打量自己。

申智珉想对金雪炫说没事了，可是她张开嘴只能发出换气的嘶嘶声。

申智珉想走过去抱抱金雪炫，可是她发软的四肢无法站起来。

申智珉气得眼眶发红，但她也捶不到自己。

“姐姐。”

金雪炫四肢着地的向她而来，申智珉努力让自己坐得不是那么狼狈。

“姐姐。”金雪炫抱住申智珉，热烫的体温成了点燃危险的引子。

申智珉闻到紧密的窗外阳光的味道，布料晒过的味道。

“姐姐……怎么办？”她差不多一手带大的小孩埋在肩头，没有掉泪，但嗓音颤抖。金雪炫抓着申智珉身上的衣料像溺水者抱住最后希望的浮木，慢慢软倒在她怀里，“姐姐……”

好看的人即使是皱个眉头也惹人心疼，何况这个好看的人驻扎申智珉的心尖上。金雪炫湿漉漉的眼神是倒了牛奶的湿粘泥土，申智珉一不小心就陷了下去，鼻腔尽是奶味，浮躁的血液流向黑裙子下的位置。

警铃大作。

申智珉找回理智，偏偏四散的温暖味道收不住了，她只好费劲地抬起一边手臂抵住金雪炫，喘上半天才凑出一句话，“离我远点……我的、信息素。”

“阳光的味道。”

金雪炫撑起上半身，盛满春潮的眸子如雾似岚，申智珉不能肯定她的妹妹现在是否还清醒，“……雪炫？”

小狗忙碌地在申智珉颈边轻嗅，没有回答。

好像更加浓郁的牛奶味让申智珉惊觉时间不多，金雪炫的热潮正在伺机而动。申智珉蹙紧眉头，试图翻到金雪炫背后咬住发热的腺体注入自己的信息素。

Alpha的暂时标记可以帮助Omega度过一次为期三天的发情期，但在做爱以外的过程这动作会令Omega非常不适。申智珉没有概念，她不知道会多难受，但比起持续散发过量信息素的状况好多了。

要是她没有从隔壁栋六楼跑到这边三楼，她会成功的。

现实是申智珉被金雪炫死死压住，腺体还落入她口中，直击尾椎骨的电流自潮湿的口舌发出。

申智珉的双眼不再是愤怒的颜色了，腥风血雨刮过她阴沉沉的瞳仁，校裙撑起柔软的弧度。

但她又是最安全的Alpha。

她攥紧的拳头在金雪炫眼中或许只是虚虚地握住了。

孱弱的身躯提供不了她任何越界的可能性。反之，金雪炫健康结实的身体却拥有无数机会。

金雪炫吻上申智珉因缺氧而惨白的唇瓣。

申智珉听见金雪炫喊她：“姐姐。”

她说的不是韩语里亲昵的敬称，是实实在在的“姐姐”，但她正做着不能对姐姐做的事。

申智珉愣住了，有一段时间无法感知周遭。浓厚的奶香、发热的皮肤、挺直的性器，什么都没有，什么都不能停留在她脑袋的感觉皮质上，唯独残留于干裂的嘴唇上热烫的星火。

申智珉猛地捉住金雪炫目的为自己裙子边缘的手，“金雪炫，妳在干嘛？”大抵是肾上腺素的作用，她忽然可以顺畅说话了。

“帮帮我，姐姐，我好难受。”金雪炫清亮的声音加进欲望的粘稠剂，绵绵的。她又往申智珉脸上亲，一下在眼，一下在鼻，一下在嘴，“姐姐，我想要妳的味道。”

“我会帮妳，但不是这种方式。”她挡住随时会让自己失控答应的那双眼睛，“妳忍耐一下。”

金雪炫默不作声，申智珉不知道她听进去多少，“雪炫，听话好吗？”

金雪炫抿着嘴，拿下申智珉盖在眼前的手掌，她盯着申智珉很长时间，似乎在运转她混沌的大脑，然后她手撑着地，一副要站起来的模样。

申智珉松了口气——不过很快又憋回一口气。

金雪炫起身跨到她腿上。

大腿迅速沾上湿滑的液体，申智珉没时间意识到金雪炫现在有多适合进入，脸色又青又白又红地阻止金雪炫继续掀开她校裙摸向下身的举动，“金雪炫！”

“姐姐，我好喜欢妳啊。”

金雪炫红润的眼眶好像哭过，可是申智珉知道她没有哭，她的妹妹除了初次见面外再也没有在她面前掉过眼泪。金雪炫从脸部向下延伸到敞开一颗纽扣的白衬衫衣领都蔓延一片情欲的花丛，明黄色的制服外套扔到脚边。

她似乎做好准备。

申智珉还兀自震惊那句话的意思是不是如她所想的歧义，金雪炫趁她不备利落地提起裙摆握住顶上安全裤的热棍。

“我只要妳的味道，姐姐。“金雪炫看着申智珉，动手拨弄已经湿濡的薄棉布料，”我只要妳的。”

全身的命脉给金雪炫掐住的一刹那，申智珉几乎丧失反抗的念头。

她闻到牛奶味里参杂的苦咖啡香，包裹住舌头的涩意弥漫口腔。

金雪炫隔着双重保护揉捏申智珉已然勃起的性器，另一手的指甲沿着线条轻刮。

申智珉狠狠喘了一下。

她眼中理应迫不及待的Omega动作轻缓地拉下包裹Alpha脆弱部位的裤子，裤缘卡在性器下方有点疼，申智珉隐约找回一点属于人的神智，而金雪炫依靠冠部渗出的湿粘液体的粗糙按摩又立刻把她打回徒有生理冲动的衣冠禽兽。

金雪炫抬高腰部，靠着裙子落下的帷幕遮掩一场脱衣秀，申智珉赤红的眼珠紧盯她从裙下抛离的两块棉布，浓得可以固化的信息素味缠绕在上面，申智珉简直想把脸埋入其中。金雪炫接着又尝试脱掉申智珉的部分，可她才刚抬离臀部马上又坐回去，两件裤子就这么卡在申智珉膝盖上。

“不准逃哦姐姐。”金雪炫倾身在申智珉嘴角轻啄，涣散的双瞳像醉酒的人。

申智珉绷紧下巴。

金雪炫想多了，她到现在还没有可以站起来的力气。

摆脱人工制品的阻隔，金雪炫在申智珉腿上轻蹭，留下湿淋淋的水痕，钻入申智珉耳朵的低吟让她的脸庞红的不像话，看起来快要熟透了，

下午的课堂铃声响起的同时，金雪炫握住申智珉的根部调整前端抵住柔软烫热的入口，流下的汁液像淋在蛋糕表层的巧克力熔岩，烫得申智珉眼周的青筋直跳。

不要、不可以、停下来。

信息素压制的清醒在体内哭喊。

铃声结束的瞬间，申智珉眼前发白，令许多Alpha从此上瘾的滋味使她蜷起鞋袜里的脚趾头，小腿肚用力挤出肌肉形状，僵硬的腰部不受控地使唤仅剩的精力向上顶。她只想更深入地钻进火热的通道，更深切的体会被缠绵软肉裹咬的触感。

金雪炫扬起修长如天鹅优雅的脖颈，上面布满豆大的汗珠，一颗颗滚入锁骨沟后的深处。雪白的衬衣湿透了，顺着身体曲线服帖，申智珉可以一眼看到浅蓝胸衣的样式。

她的发丝甚至也卷出情色的弧度贴在脸上。

金雪炫咬紧下唇，抱着申智珉坐在她胯上缓和，只有申智珉顶弄的那一下身体微微跳起来又马上坐了回去。金雪炫尚在习惯闯入内部的外来物，等待许久的花园肉壁却开始争先恐后地吸吮烙铁的热度，紧致的空间咬得申智珉呼吸不顺，稍稍平复了的心跳再次如雷鼓震。

年轻坚持运动的Omega不娇弱，不似其他发情期就瘫成烂泥的Omega，她搂住瘫软的Alpha自顾自开始起伏，艳红的嘴唇靠在申智珉耳朵附近，迷乱的吟唱不断跑进申智珉想要堵住的双耳。海妖的歌声是海上水手的葬礼之声，申智珉被迫闯荡热气蒸腾的奇妙海域，包裹全身的潮热蒸发掉她脚下的船板，无间隔接受猖狂靠近她的柔软浪潮的拥抱，模糊的意识中她只听见缱绻勾人的撩唱。

发情的Omega很好满足，简单的数个起落就让金雪炫夹紧双腿登上高潮；发情的Omega贪得无厌，一个愉快的巅峰还不能满足他们身上定居的怪兽，依然紧咬此刻唯一可以满足它的物体。

申智珉可笑的坚持只剩下不将手放上金雪炫的任何部位。

她看向金雪炫与她交缠的地方，沾染不明湿气的裙子似翻飞的黑色花瓣阻隔她一探究竟的目光。

申智珉合眼贴着门扉。

哒哒。

脚步声。

申智珉惊慌地睁大眼，先前自暴自弃的理性踉踉跄跄地跑回来。

哒哒。

讨论室的门还算严实，申智珉记得她进门前还没嗅到半点信息素味，但不保证没有学生会的人突然跑到这拿东西，上了锁的门挡不住。

“有人来了！”申智珉压低声音喊，可是一下子她就发现根本徒劳，金雪炫依旧面色潮红的按着她的肩膀在满足自己无底的欲望，连绵低喘成了无效回应。

申智珉的下腹憋得发疼，腹部肌肉逐渐紧绷。

哒哒。

越来越近。

或许是看不惯金雪炫的人发觉她的不对劲跟巡逻队举报了？

紧张的氛围拉低申智珉距离阈值尚远的忍耐程度，金雪炫毫无察觉，她忘我地乘坐被两人产出的汁液打湿的腰胯，数秒后迎接第二个高峰，贪心的肉穴不甘心的吃下最后一口。申智珉忽然爆发出积蓄的力量，反压过金雪炫，第一次实战制造的乳白精华落在金雪炫暗沉颜色的裙子上，异常扎眼。

她伏在金雪炫胸口，像濒死之人换气那样困难。

申智珉暂时听不到脚步声，她不确定对方走到哪里了，身下的人倒是无法安分的捉着她袖子泪眼汪汪地喊：“姐姐。”

申智珉二话不说翻过她上半身咬住那颗作乱的腺体。

金雪炫安静下来，眼神迟缓。申智珉趁这时候拉回来底裤和安全裤，还没完全疲软的东西随便塞了回去，接着帮金雪炫穿上制服外套，抽了桌上的面纸清掉她校裙上不协调的颜色，但面对脚边的裤子却下不去手，索性当作没看到躲在门边听动静。

那个人好像走远了，申智珉稍微松懈一点，转头瞥见坐起来的金雪炫正幽幽望着她，头皮一阵发麻，忍不住往旁边挪了屁股。

金雪炫眼神闪烁，申智珉发现她未散去红晕的眼又深了一层，“姐姐——”

申智珉打断她，“有不舒服吗？”

“……没有。”

“放学后这边有谁会用吗？”

“今天都没有。“

谢天谢地。申智珉扯了扯潮湿的领口，很想去洗个澡，但鼻腔都是散不去的牛奶咖啡味，短时间要出去是不可能的了，她抬眼看着天花板叹气，“等夜自习结束我再带妳翻墙出去。“

金雪炫缩成一团嗯了声。


End file.
